1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an operating method and an electronic device, and more particularly, to an operating method based on fingerprint and gesture recognition and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the functional diversification of electronic devices, conventional operation interfaces, such as mouses and keyboards, no longer meet user requirements. Accordingly, touch panels have been rapid developed. Compared to that of aforementioned conventional operation interfaces, the operation of touch panels is simple and straight-forward. By simply touching a touch panel, a user can directly select objects, menus, or figures displayed on the screen with his finger or a stylus or operate aforementioned objects, menus, or figures with different gestures.
However, an existing touch panel can only operate regarding each pre-defined gesture. Namely, each gesture is corresponding to one operation. Usually, when a user performs a gesture to operate a touch panel, the operation of a software has to be involved to correspond the gesture to more than one operation.